


cats, dogs and fireworks

by blossooommyaya



Category: IZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: О том, что Хёнджун любит кошек, Минсок похож на щенка, и оба нарочно хранят недосказанности.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Woosu/Lee Hyunjun
Kudos: 2





	cats, dogs and fireworks

Хёнджун вообще-то кошатник и с собаками у него отношения никак не ладятся. Но за то к нему тянутся те, кто любят собак. А ещё (на этом моменте он тяжело вздыхает) люди, которые сами похожи чем-то на собак. Возможно, не люди, в целом, а всего один человек, но суть проблемы это не меняет. Хёнджун любит больше котов в любом случае.

Минсок похож на щенка сам по себе. Огромный такой щенок метр восемьдесят ростом и с ручищами здоровенными. Он иногда пугает Хёнджуна, хоть разницы в росте у них так-то и нет, но за то у Кима плечи шире и вид в целом внушительнее, что делает Ли рядом с ним маленьким и беззащитным в какой-то степени.

Как вообще так получилось, что Минсок привязался к нему и теперь ходит по пятам тенью? Всё дело в домашке и их старосте, которая устала от того, что Ким её игнорирует. Именно, поэтому она заставила Хёнджуна чувствовать себя персонажем анимэ, просмотренного им когда-то, которого отправили к прогульщику с домашкой и просьбами вернутся в ~~школу~~ универ.

Ли, честно сказать, судьба одногруппника не особо волновала, как и их старосту, но куратор в любом случае не отстанет от них, если они хотя бы не попытаются сделать что-то с прогульщиком. Поэтому он приехал по нужному адресу и несколько долгих минут мялся перед дверью в подъезд прежде, чем набрать номер квартиры на домофоне.

Он нервно выдыхал пар в холодный воздух, слушая гудки, и практически перестал надеяться на то, что кто-то дома, когда этот самый кто-то ответил на сигнал, спрашивая, кто пришёл. Парень сначала немного растерялся, но потом ответил честно:

— Это Ли Хёнджун, мы в одной группе учимся. Меня попросили передать тебе домашку, поэтому я здесь.

— М, ладно, заходи. Наша квартира на пятом этаже, если что.

Ничего особенного не произошло, Ли даже от чая отвертелся. Он просто передал нужные задания парню, сказал, что ему на самом деле плевать, но староста очень просит его вернуться на занятия или прогуливать их не в таких огромных количествах. Убеждённым Ким ему не показался, но буквально на следующий день староста подлетела к нему со словами «Ты, видимо, волшебник. Поздравляю!», и тогда Хёнджун понял, что что-то идёт не по изначальной задумке. Потому что возвращать Кима на занятия он не планировал и привязывать его к себе хвостиком тем более.

Сначала Минсок просто садился перед Хёнджуном или позади него. Он смотрел своим щенячьим взглядом и даже ничего не говорил. Ли это, конечно, раздражало, но терпеть подобные выходки он мог (за исключением нескольких раз, когда не выдерживал чужого интереса и с позором ретировался куда подальше). Больше присутствия Кима раздражали разве что другие люди с потока и из их собственной группы, которые, смотря на них, перешёптывались, время от времени, о чём-то своём. Это не то, чтобы задевало как-то Хёнджуна… Ладно, нужно признать, это его не просто раздражало на первых парах, а действительно задевало. Он не любит _такого_ внимания к своей персоне.

С течением времени лучше не становилось, потому что Минсок решил не просто сидеть рядом с Ли, а и ходить (почти) бесшумной тенью за ним повсюду. В библиотеку, в столовку или в супермаркет после занятий. Сначала это даже пугало Хёнджуна, а после вызывало непонимание. Несколько раз он вскипал, беспомощно разводя руками:

— Мы даже не разговариваем, почему ты вечно ходишь за мной? На нас все вокруг смотрят _не так_. Зачем ты это делаешь?

Сначала Ким смешком избегал ответа, но потом (слава богам!) решил внести хоть какую-то ясность:

— Не знаю, ты мне нравишься, наверное, но я не уверен. Ты просто ещё кажешься мне классным. Это слишком странно? Мои скиллы в общении где-то на дне, поэтому, пожалуйста, будь терпеливее..?

Возможно, от «ты мне нравишься» и щенячьих глаз Ли немного растаял. Не смотря на то, что кошки ему всё равно нравятся больше.

Он тогда сдался, выдыхая краткое «Ладно», сам не зная, почему соглашается на такую странную компанию.

Вероятно, это произошло из-за того, что единственный его близкий друг, Суджон, не имеет возможности приезжать повидаться с ним регулярно. А, возможно, всего лишь из интереса и навязчивого «а что если» в голове.

Но после того разговора, в котором Минсок сказал больше слов, чем за всё время своих скитаний по путям Хёнджуна, всё постепенно начало меняться.

Ли иногда начинал рассказывать что-то, стараясь не дёргаться от выражений щенячьего восторга каждый раз. Ким всегда внимательно его слушает, а потом кратко отвечает, если в этом есть надобность, это всегда было так. А спустя какое-то время, когда началась весна, они оба будто оттаяли, и тогда, вероятно, Минсок начал раскрываться, подобно цветку на плодовом дереве. Это случилось как-то слишком быстро, Хёнджун не успел уловить тот момент, когда он перестал молчать, стесняться и начал разговаривать без умолку, жестикулируя активно.

Ли слушает о барабанах и еде, которую Минсок вчера готовил, сам теперь не зная, что говорить. Но ему почему-то искренне нравится вся эта (почти всегда) пустая болтовня и сверкающие глаза Кима во время неё.

Примерно так прошла весна. Хёнджуна перестали волновать люди вокруг, а Минсока они, возможно, никогда особо и не беспокоили. Ещё, вероятно, все вокруг смирились с теперь уже болтливой тенью Ли, поэтому никто не косится, как это было раньше. Всё немного устаканилось и стало, наконец-то нормальным (если не вспоминать о том, как началась их дружба или что-то похожее на неё).

Хёнджун понимает, что всё их общение после конца учебного года прекратиться, и ловит себя на мысли, что ему слишком уж грустно из-за этого. Да, и в принципе они чаще всего общаются только во время занятий и чуть позже, но никогда не ходят куда-то вместе. Возможно, Минсок просто думает, что это странно, поэтому до сих пор не потянул его никуда. Хотя это Ли должен был бы его куда-то позвать прогуляться… И у кого ещё навыки общения на дне в этом случае?

Хёнджун правда много думает об этом и в итоге пишет Суджону, спрашивая, может ли он пригласить с собой ещё одного друга, когда они будут ехать вместе на море. Это было спонтанным решением, и Ли ни на что не надеялся, честно говоря, но его друг отреагировал на это с небывалым восторгом. Это заставило парня улыбаться все выходные, ожидая встречи с Кимом, которому он сообщит захватывающие новости. Главное, чтоб он смог поехать с ними, а всё остальное не так уж важно.

Почему он просто не написал Минсоку об этом? Ну, здесь тоже есть свои причины. Во-первых, они не так уж часто переписываются. Во-вторых, Хёнджун чувствует себя в этих переписках не очень комфортно. В-третьих, ему просто хочется сказать об этом вживую, смотря Киму в глаза и восторженно улыбаясь. Возможно, в порыве чувств он возьмёт его за руки и это будет что-то очень важное.

Когда они встречаются на занятиях, Ли кажется, что он слишком сильно волнуется и не сможет вымолвить ни слова. Особенно о предложении куда-то поехать вместе. Пары тянутся непозволительно долго, и время до большой перемены кажется бесконечным.

Однако вот уже и долгожданный перерыв. Они сидят во дворе на одной из скамеек в тени, Хёнджун дрожащими руками втыкает трубочку в пакетик с соком и смотрит на Минсока во все глаза, выдавая слегка странное:

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Выражение лица Кима сменяется с расслабленного на обеспокоенное.

— Что-то случилось?

В этот раз он даже не задаёт лишних вопросов, просто смотрит в ответ.

Хёнджун понимает, как выглядит со стороны, поэтому трясёт головой, сгоняя своё волнение, а потом улыбается легко.

— У меня есть предложение!

— Ла-а-адно, я заинтригован?

— Хочешь поехать со мной и моим другом на море? Я вас познакомлю и вы, наверняка сойдётесь характерами, потому что, вероятно вы оба собачники и, вообще…

Минсок прерывает его своим смехом. Ли смотрит на него теперь потерянно. Он ожидал какой-угодно реакции, но не такой.

— Ч-чего ржёшь-то? — Его нижняя губа надувается, как у маленького ребёнка.

— Нет, ничего… Ты слишком мило выглядел и это меня развеселило. А ещё ты думаешь, что я собачник? Почему же? — Он никак не может перестать улыбаться, и Хёнджун немного теряет связь с реальностью, пока пытается сообразить, что ответить. Его язык работает раньше, чем мозг, поэтому он выдаёт:

— Ты на щенка похож, вот я и подумал, что ты, соответственно, собак любишь… А я их не очень люблю, но Суджон-хён в восторге…

Минсок склоняет голову на бок, продолжая смотреть на Ли, а тот, в свою очередь, переносит взгляд на свои руки, в которых он мучает пакетик сока ( вероятно, уже успевший согреться и стать не вкусным).

— Ты даже никогда не говорил, что не любишь собак, странно.

— Ты исключение.

Ким не обижается и только заходится в новом приступе смеха, а Хёнджун сгорает от смущения, непонятно откуда пришедшего, и самокопаний, нахлынувших внезапно. Когда-нибудь, он начнёт думать, прежде чем говорить, но это явно совсем другая история.

К счастью Ли, они оба делают вид, что никаких неловких разговоров не было и вообще всё как обычно. На самом деле он и сам не понимает, что это такое было и что его мозг решил выдать вместо нормальных реплик в тот день. Это звучало глупо, и Минсок должен был обидеться, но он наоборот смеялся над этим мило и делал ситуацию чуть менее неловкой. Хёнджун благодарен, но открыто об этом снова он не заговорит.

Весна сменяется летом как-то подозрительно быстро, и вот, наконец-то, настаёт то время, когда Ли встречается с Суджоном оффлайн, что не может не радовать. Им — тот самый хён, с которым ему всегда комфортно, с которым Хёнджун в безопасности и спокойствии. Иногда кажется, что они знакомы всю жизнь и, не смотря на расстояния и разные места жительства, могут всегда довериться друг другу и говорить правду.

Суджон и Минсок быстро находят общий язык, как Хёнджун и думал. Конечно, не совсем из-за собак, но это происходит, и летний отдых теперь обещает быть замечательным. Они едут покорять пляжи на целую неделю. А ещё так совпало, что в предпоследний день их небольшого отпуска будет проходить какой-то летний фестиваль, а значит, будет ярмарка, фейерверки и много всего вкусного.

В первый день они так много плавали, что вечером не осталось сил ни на что, кроме как просто сидеть на балконе своего номера. И даже думать не хочется о том, что можно ещё и пойти покорять ночной городок. Почему-то в эту ночь Хёнджуну хочется думать только о вечном и дышать полной грудью, чему морской воздух только способствует.

Порой Ли кажется, что у его друзей нет совсем никаких слабостей, никаких плохих качеств или причудливых скелетов в шкафу. Он думает так, не смотря на то, что знает о том, как Суджон боится пауков и какую слабость Минсок испытывает к крекерам в виде животных. Но это ведь не просто что-то глупое, а часть их личностей. Маленькие страхи и привязанности, которые делают их такими настоящими для него. У всех они есть, да?

А у самого Хёнджуна? У него что-то непонятное в груди теплится. Что-то непонятное, возможно, к Минсоку.

Потому что он не знает, нормально ли это хотеть геройствовать для кого-то, хотя в этом нет никакой надобности. Нормально ли это, что в его сердце, будто тысячу салютов кто-то установил, и они готовы взорваться в любой момент. Хватит одной искры небольшой, чтоб весь порох разом бабахнул. Но он осторожен в словах, как и Ким. Они только переглядываются иногда, каждый думая о своём.

И, наверное, самое в этом ужасное то, что Ли даже не уверен, думает ли его друг о том же. О чём-то таком, что на кончике языка щиплет и сорваться никак не может? Или его мысли заняты чем-то более приземлённым. Он не знает, и напрямую спрашивать просто-напросто боится.

Так незаметно пролетают практически все те дни, что они выбрали для отдыха. Суджон иногда читает вечером стихотворения вслух из своих любимых сборников, а потом они их обсуждают, будто опытные литературоведы (что не является правдой от слова совсем). На третий день вечером они, конечно, всё же решились побродить по ночным дискотекам, но в итоге все трое быстро поняли, что это не совсем то, что им нужно. Поэтому договорились, что следующая вылазка будет на фестиваль, а другие дни они проведут на территории гостиницы. 

В день летнего праздника всё вокруг немного преобразилось. На пляже готовят дополнительные прилавки для ночной торговли, а ещё устанавливают стойки для фейерверков, потому что погода весь день и вечер будет ясная, даже без проходящих мимо облаков. Огромное множество разноцветных искор, которые взорвутся ночью… Это так напоминает Ли собственное сердце. Только там, в отличие от реальности, полно туч-сомнений, которые точно не дадут взорвать всё спрятанное там.

Вокруг все и вся суетятся в приготовлениях, и только Минсок кажется взволнованным в плохом смысле. Хёнджун боится спрашивать у него об этом. Возможно, это не его дело, в конце концов.

Вечером, когда на пляже начинается самое интересное, видно, что Ким не чувствует себя полностью комфортно. Суджон на это особого внимания не обращает, но Ли видит, что что-то не так. Он чувствует себя дураком, потому что не может в итоге вымолвить ни слова об этом. Непонятно откуда взявшийся психологический барьер разрушает его социальные связи. Сейчас он вспоминает, почему в его жизни на самом деле так мало друзей и, тем более, хороших друзей.

Когда дело близится к полуночи и самому интересному — фейерверкам — Минсок куда-то пропадает. Из-за этого Хёнджун никак не может найти себе места и в итоге решает пройтись обратно до их номера. Это то место, где, вероятнее всего, сейчас может быть Ким, поэтому он чувствует себя уверенным, входя в просторную комнату.

Смекалочка его, конечно же, не подвела, но быстро подсказать, что делать дальше никак не смогла.

Окна их номера имеют потрясающий вид на пляж и, конечно же, сейчас на салюты, которые только-только начинают запускать. Минсок же сидит на своей кровати, зажмурив глаза и закрыв уши руками.

Хёнджун долго не думает, приземляясь на кровати рядом с ним. До него быстро доходит суть происходящего, поэтому он как можно быстрее подсоединяет наушники к своему телефону и протягивает их Киму, аккуратно дотрагиваясь до его руки. Тот сначала не понимает ничего, а потом улыбается краем губ и забирает оба наушника себе.

Они смотрят друг на друга, за окном взрываются фейерверки, а в глазах Минсока отчего-то стоят слёзы. Ли практически может прочитать на его лице что-то типа: «Вероятно, ты сейчас во мне разочарован».

Но это не так.

Пускай, Минсок боится громких звуков фейерверков. Он до чёртиков этого боится, однако в этом же нет ничего плохого или стыдного.

Хёнджун двигается ближе к нему и обнимает.

Пускай, Ли обожает фейерверки и внутри него самого целая артиллерия из них… Просто теперь он точно знает, что с Кимом нужно быть осторожным и не взрываться слишком уж громко. Парадоксально звучит, потому что сам по себе Минсок бывает запредельно громким, так ещё и на барабанах играет. Но такой вот он: немного неоднозначный и до одури привлекательный, что Ли вероятно не скажет ему в лицо ещё долгое время.


End file.
